Finally Moving On
by Vampire Academy Lover 13
Summary: This is a one-shot!  It takes place after Last Sacrifice!  Adrian has been drinking himself to death, and has finally decided to let Rose know how he feels through a song before leaving court.  Will Adrian be able to move on from Rose?  Read and find out!


Hey guys!

I have decided to write a one-shot because I have writers block for my other story. I am sorry for any mistakes! I hope that you enjoy!

Adrian POV:

"Why?" I cried to myself. "Why did she pick that Cradle Robbing Russian?" I was in my room, nursing a bottle of vodka. I already threw away all of my Russian Vodka, due to the fact that it reminded me of _him, _which reminded me of _her._ I loved her! I fucking loved her with all of my heart! I threw the empty bottle at the wall, watching as it shattered into pieces, just like my heart did. _I have to leave, _I thought to myself. It was the only way that I would get over her. I decided that I would leave in tomorrow night, after the karaoke night here at court. I had to at least let her know how I feel.

The Next Night (At Karaoke):

I walked up to the DJ and requested the song that I would like to sing. One minute later he had everything ready to go. I grabbed the microphone and walked onto stage, looking around the room for Rose. When I saw her, I locked eyes with her and then the song started.

_Easy come, easy go__  
><em>_That's just how you live, oh__  
><em>_Take, take, take it all,__  
><em>_But you never give__  
><em>_Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,__  
><em>_Why were they open?__  
><em>_Gave you all I had__  
><em>_And you tossed it in the trash__  
><em>_You tossed it in the trash, you did__  
><em>_To give me all your love is all I ever asked,__  
><em>_Cause what you don't understand is__  
><em>_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
><em>_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
><em>_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)__  
><em>_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
><em>_Oh, oh__  
><em>_I would go through all this pain,__  
><em>_Take a bullet straight through my brain,__  
><em>_Yes, I would die for ya baby;__  
><em>_But you won't do the same___

_No, no, no, no__  
><em>_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb__  
><em>_Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from__  
><em>_Mad woman, bad woman,__  
><em>_That's just what you are, yeah,__  
><em>_You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car__  
><em>_Gave you all I had__  
><em>_And you tossed it in the trash___

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did__  
><em>_To give me all your love is all I ever asked__  
><em>_Cause what you don't understand is__  
><em>_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
><em>_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
><em>_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)__  
><em>_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
><em>_Oh, oh__  
><em>_I would go through all this pain,__  
><em>_Take a bullet straight through my brain,__  
><em>_Yes, I would die for ya baby;__  
><em>_But you won't do the same___

_If my body was on fire, ooh__  
><em>_You' d watch me burn down in flames__  
><em>_You said you loved me you're a liar__  
><em>_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...__  
><em>_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya__  
><em>_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
><em>_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
><em>_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
><em>_Oh, oh__  
><em>_I would go through all this pain,__  
><em>_Take a bullet straight through my brain,__  
><em>_Yes, I would die for ya baby;__  
><em>_But you won't do the same.__  
><em>_No, you won't do the same,__  
><em>_You wouldn't do the same,__  
><em>_Ooh, you'll never do the same,__  
><em>_No, no, no, no_

By the time I had finished, Rose had tears falling down her face. I gave her one last look then walked off of the stage and out the door.

"Adrian! Wait," I heard Rose yell. I looked back and saw her running after me. "Adrian, I am so sorry! I do love you! I really do! But, you don't understand. I am _in_ love with Dimitri. He is my other half. Without him, it feels like half of my soul is missing. I feel incomplete. You will understand one day, when you find the right girl for you. Face it Adrian, it's not me. You are such a fabulous man. I just can't give you what you want." She cried, desperately trying to get me to understand.

"It's OK Rose. I am happy that you at least gave me a chance. I will always have feelings for you, Little Dhampir. I am going to be leaving court for a little while. Try to move on, and find my _other half_ as you put it."

"You will come back, though?" She questioned.

"Of course. Nothing could ever keep me away from you forever. Goodbye, Little Dhampir. I love you,"

"Bye Adrian. I love you too."

After talking to Rose, I went back to my room to get my bags. After grabbing them, I walked to the runway. My plane was already waiting for me. When I boarded, I saw the alchemist that helped Rose also on board. I sat next to her, and noticed just how beautiful her deep chocolate eyes were.

"Why are you sitting here?" She asked. Her voice was so beautiful.

"I can't let a beautiful girl like you sit alone," I said as to answer her question. She blushed and looked down. After seemingly clearing her head, she looked back up.

"I don't want an evil creature of the night like yourself sitting next to me!" She said as if I was disgusting her.

"Evil creature of the night? How could you think a beautiful creature like me could be evil? I'm Adrian by the way."

"Sydney," she responded. She flipped her beautiful golden hair over her shoulder and looked out the window, away from me.

_Maybe I could get over Rose, _I thought to myself.

Hey Sydney, how about dinner together?" I asked hopefully. "I promise that I won't bite," I said with a wink. _Yeah, I could definitely get over Rose._

**Please review and let me what you think! :)**


End file.
